Always
by fckjansen
Summary: Just a little story with 3 parts about Emma and Killian in Storybrooke being silly and cute. Lot of fluffy and romance. Since people love this on other sites, i decided to post here. Enjoy *i writed this kind of unprepared so maybe you will se some spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Always

They just defeated the Wicked Witch who tried to get another child from the Charmings. Regina killed her and all StoryBrooke was in peace with her now, knowing she changed and saved everyone's ass. Robin Hood is in town and now with his true love, the famous Evil Queen, he and Rolland will stay Everyone seems to be happy. Archie and Pongo, Regina and Robin with Henry an Rolland, Ruby an and Snow, Charming and their new prince Neal. Except Emma.

She was in her new apartment because she decided than an 31 years old woman need her own space. Henry and Charming helped her to move in. She just get out of the bathroom and laid and snuggled her bed thinking in nobody but Captain freaking Hook. Yes. Killian. He was the only who knows how is she and her fear of being the savior. She catches her phone and press the 1st button calling him.

He was at the docks, thinking in his past. He changed for Emma and she knows that. Even his Jolly he traded with Black Beard. Now, living at a room actually behind Granny's was all he got. After Neverland he and Emma shared a breathless kiss and he showed his love for her. Then she saved him of the wicked curse and they had the true love kiss. After that they started to see each other almost every day. She called him in a date. A date. With Emma. Emma Swan. His Emma and he can't be nothing but happy even when she asked him a time apart. Then something is his pocket /of the new clothes -modern strange things- he thinks, shakes; It's Emma. _

_ "Hi love" he said

_"Uh.. hi! I need you here, can you come?" Emma asked him.

_"Always" he finished the call with his devilish handsome smirk.

After some minutes she heard a knock on her door and opened it for Killian come in.

_ "Hi there!" he said entering in her living room.

She didn't answer him. Just closed the door and run to his arms to hug him. The biggest hug she ever gave to someone. She just disappeared in his arms needing an anchor.

He held her close and then she started to cry. Cry harder. She can't help.

His eyebrow just dropped when he saw what was going on and he said:

_"Shhh love. I'm here and you are safe now."

He held her close until she, still on his arms look to his face. And that's was all she needed. His peace. him.

_"I'm sorry. I just needed you here. Everyone in this town seems to be happy, except for me. I can't turn this off, I mean, the savior thing".

_"You don't have to apologize love, open book remember? And about that.." he said going with her to the sofa "Emma, I'm here for almost three hundred centuries and I never see any creature so gorgeous, so stubborn and beautiful as you. You are the savior and you can't turn this off because it's you. And yes, you deserve all the happiness in the world. Gods above you saved everyone when you came to Storybrooke and they care about you. Henry is with Regina your parents are with your brother and knowing you as i do love, they invited you to come and you refuse it".

He know what to say and now she was with her head on his shoulder smiling until she said next: _"You know exactly what to say, how i deserve you?" And then was his turn to smile and he said: _"You saved me Emma, I was a dashing pirate full of angry and you show me love". She was staring him and looking to his deep blue eyes until she said: _"I love you Killian" and then he answer her with an romantic kiss full of love and after that he said kind of breathless: _"Don't you know Emma? You are my happy ending, I love you". She is glowing with happiness and because of her magic she's glowing a little 'literally'.

_"Can you stay?" she said next.

With his smirk he answered her "Always love".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The morning after

 **Just to be clear: I'm not a swanfire person. I do not like Neal or what he become to Emma and i didn't accept his excuses like Emma did. So enjoy.. And sorry if something is wrong. English isn't my first language.**

She woke up that morning with the Sun rising and shining on her bedroom window and a handsome pirate behind her back with his arm on her waist.

The night before she asks him to stay and borrow him some old pajamas pants already large on her. And just the pants. Nothing more. She puts her pajama and they sleep. Just sleep. Because she don't have to be afraid of him like everyone else in Storybrooke. They have history. They have just something more.

He wake up before her. Not believing in her gorgeous golden hair on his hands in front of him. He sleeps the best sleep of years. Her and him are all that matters for Killian. Then he stayed staring her until she wake up.

She turn around and catch him staring at her. Next minute she got more close (if that was possible) and he hugged her. Her head on his shoulder. Him smelling like sea and rum. _Of course it's run Emma he is Captain Hook_ **.**

_"Morning lass" he said

_"Good Morning Killian" she said and finished with a kiss.

Best lazy morning ever.

They got up the bed. They had to. Was already 12:23 pm and Emma had to meet her parents 13:00 pm at Granny's. She get into the bathroom to take a shower and then he let one of his innuendos:

_"Need a hand love?"

She laughed and answered him surprising both:

_"Maybe later"

She asked him to choose what to wear and he did. Because a little fun doesn't hurt anyone. And him gentleman as always choose her _*tiny little clothes*_. When she get out she turn a new towel to him and said:

_"Go get your shower. We need to go to granny's find my parents".

_"Are you really taking me love?" he asks with a glow in his piercing blue eyes happy as a four years old boy.

_"Of course. Ruby said to me something: Mary Margaret is getting a luch date to me with Neal." she said looking to him and making ***** _a tong out and a vomit face_ ***** _"Also Regina will be there so I can take a look on Henry." _"So.. I will surprise them with you. Can you come?" She finished with a smile.

He put the towel in the bed next to him and steps close to Emma answering her: _"You know.. the wolf had her point when she tell you that. A date with Neal will let me too upset." Now he was pressing her against him with a half hug and his eyebrows are up. His eyes with a kind glow and his lips with his usual smirk. _"I'm most gladly to join. You are mine Emma. Pirates don't share my love." With a peck in her lips he turn around and get to the bathroom.

They arrived at granny's almost 13:00 pm and they didn't get in together but he was just behind her. He sit on the counter and Emma turn to Henry and her parents to hug all of them.

_"Hi Regina. Hey boys." Henry and Rolland playing with sticks when Robin get in.

_"Mrs. Swan" Regina great her with a little fire glow in her eyes.

"Hey mom, dad!" she finished

_"Hey sweetheart. Emma, David and I thought it's a good idea to bring Neal here to you both talk" Mary Margaret says. She definitely ships Emma and the bastard.

In this time Hook in the counter asks Ruby some run and the 'wolfie' girl says:

_"Hello Captain." She put his run in front of him.

_"Lass I have to thank you. Neal is not good to Emma. How he can live thinking in what he did to Emma? I'm holding myself here"

_"Easy Ti.." when Emma grab Killian by his Hook saying a quick "hi" to Ruby and turning to her parents and Neal.

_" I love you both but I don't need any date. When this entire freaking town was afraid of me even when I hit you David the only person who stayed by my side was Killian. And I'm with him."

_"How..ca. what? Emma he is a pirate. He is not a gentleman and didn't deserve you Em.." Neal said

In this moment Emma was red. By angry. He left her pregnant in jail. What the hell.

_" Listen to me I'm not kicking you ass from here because Henry is in next table. He don't deserve me? Ha! So you deserve? Go F..." Killian grab her arm and she stop to talk.

Then she turn around and give to him the most breath taking kiss she can do. The light's of the granny's dinner was shining and trembling because of her magic.

When they finished Killian grabs her waist and she tell to the shocked faces looking to her: _"Have to go now!" _"Killian let's grab some lunch" she said walking "And I see you soon kid" and going to granny's corner to ask for some fries.

They was walking to her apartment and he broke the silence: _"That was..."

_"Nonsense pirate! I liked just as you did" Emma finished put her hand on his waist when his are on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Birthday wishes

As the days passed Killian could love Emma more and more. She was strong outside. But inside she was just broken as him. So they will fix each other. Put together the missing pieces.

A few days later...

Killian woke up that morning with the sun shining and smiling to himself. After work in the docks until 6:00 pm the moment he wanted all day come. He grabbed the box and went to the sheriff station to find Emma. It was her birthday, she told him few months ago.

But he didn't find her there. David was alone at the station doing his job.

_"Mate! Did you saw Emma?" Killian asked

_"Not your mate. It's her day off. She's not here. David answered

With a strange feeling about her father not mention her birthday he went to the way of Emma's apartment worried.

She answered the door letting him in with a sign of relief. She was wearing her pajamas and her face was a little red.

_"Love! I bought you som.." Killian stopped when he saw her face soon understanding she was crying.

Emma was sniffing and then she sat on her sofa where she curled her arms around her legs and start to cry.

_"What's wrong Emma? Who did this to you?" Killian asked

_"They forget my bday Killian! All of them. At morning I went to Mary Margaret place to help her and I asked about her plans for the day and she said she will gonna rest because of the little Neal." Emma said crying

_"Oh love! I'm so sorry. I'm coming from the station and your father said you were here because I didn't saw you and thought something was strange and.."

_"You were looking for me? Why? Emma cut him off.

_"Yes love. I bought you something" he said scratching his ear.

_"You did? Oh my god! You remembered" She said happily jumping on him into a hug.

He hugged her back and got up to give to her the little box. Then he turned to her to speak:

_"Emma you do know my feelings for you. I couldn't be more happy because you let me in so I bought this."

Emma opened the box and grab the necklace. A sea blue diamond with two little's hook and swan together

_"Killian! It's beautiful. I loved it. And you know the feeling are mutual. Put in me! Put in me.

And then he gently put the necklace on her neck. He turned her and he kissed her like she was his oxygen. They don't stop the kiss until Emma's knuckles hit the bed and they fall together on her bed.

David, Mary Margaret and Henry choose that moment to come in screaming "surprise" together. But their faces fall off when the saw the scene about to happen. Emma's hand inside Killian's blouse and his hands inside her sweater. She regret the keys she asked to Emma on that moment.

_"Mmm.. Killian! Oh my god!" Emma opened her eyes when she saw her family standing on her living room _"Mom, Dad and Henry hi!" Emma said pushing Killian to the floor where he stayed a little bit to calm him down.

Emma got up very shy and give to her mother a shy smile and Mary Margaret said something:

_"Emma sweet. Happy birthday. We don't forget. It was all a scene to surprise you now." She said.

_"And who is surprised is me! Argh" David said

_"Eh. Thank you guys! I don't even know what to say. Come in. I have some cake in my fridge. We can eat." Emma answered her family

_"Don't worry mom we bought food." Henry said

They all went to the kitchen and put the food on the table.

_"I'll be right back" Emma said

She went to her bedroom were Killian was sitting on her bed. Once there she and Killian start to laugh hard about the moment they got caught.

_"We finished that later pirate" Emma said

_"Oh definitely sweetheart! We will finish that." Killian said smirking to her

They got back to the kitchen and that was one of the best birthdays on Emma's life, with her loved ones.


End file.
